Whiskers in a Knot
by Apollo Wake
Summary: Nivens is scurrying around the palace in a panic, as per usual, and Thackery takes it upon himself to help him out and calm him down, however unorthodox his methods of doing so may be. Oneshot. Light Nivens/Thackery.


**Just a warning, I didn't bother in watching the movie again to refresh my idea of these characters, I just wanted to write this quickly. I also didn't go through and proof it as much as I should have... So, here's a rough one-shot. I'd like to maybe do something longer with this pairing in the future. Thoughts, anyone? :3**

* * *

There was so much to do and no time to do it!

Nivens McTwisp was running rampant through the immaculate halls of Queen Mirana's palace, seeming to forget the lenient nature of the monarch he lived to serve. The poor lapine nearly skidded and slipped on the smooth marble floors in his rush. One could only snicker to themselves when they knew he really didn't need to do that much at all; his obsessive compulsive nature had created scenarios that, given, weren't a far leap of the imagination, but still unrealistic.

_Goodness, he had to tidy the rooms, check on the animals,, help prepare supper, and stick his twitchy nose in every nook and cranny- _No! He really didn't, but there wasn't a soul in sight to put him out of his worries. They were aloof, on different manners, whether they be important or leisurely. _Surely the Queen was to be finishing her tea with Alice_, which was probably true. _What about the Hatter? He finished preparing a new hat HOURS ago! _

Nivens continued his rounds around the palace, the pitter-patter of his quick paws echoing in the spacious halls, the kind of chambers one could build monuments in and never _dream _of moving outside. Despite the echoing of his nervous footsteps, a familiar noise the white rabbit would typically dismiss nonchalantly, it was much louder today. And the noise was different, it sounded akin to… Dishes clanking?

_DISHES CLANKING!_

Engaged in his all-too-familiar panic gear, Nivens comically tugged as his ears with both paws as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen, which was far too distant to generate sounds so audible to even the rabbit's sensitive ears.

There were saloon-style white doors in the resident's entrance to the kitchen, where those cooking could access the rest of the palace without having to make an appearance in the dining room in the wake of guests. The growing noise was giving the poor rabbit minor anxiety attacks as he neared the doors, flinging them open, and finding none other than the one soul who's whereabouts didn't seem to concern him earlier.

_Of course, _Nivens thought, _Thackery is always- GOOD HEAVENS!_

"Good Gracious, THACKERY! W-Wh-What's going ON in here!"

"I'm cooking!"

The hare was all too obvious with his answer, looking over his shoulder at the panicky rabbit that stood in the doorway to the kitchen, paws wringing at his abused ears. The brown-furred one was standing on a stool, ladle in paw as he stirred the contents of a frighteningly large pot. His wild ears were strewn out, as always, and his cotton tail poked out between the tails of his ugly coat.

"But! B-B-B-But the-there's- Look at this m-mess! Oh me, oh my- The _Queen_!" Nivens cried anxiously, throwing up his little paws in desperation as his impatience was too busy to reason with the mad Hare, who showed off his ladle with childish pride. Thackery scoffed, waving the utensil nonchalantly, managing to splatter the unknown sauce across the floor without any notice.

"Calm it upper- I mean _downer_, of course, no! Y'gotcher whiskers in a knot!"

"Of COURSE I HAVE- I, my _what?"_

"In a knot!"

"No I- Oh my fur and whiskers, the kitchen is a disaster!" the Rabbit whined hopelessly, scurrying around in a discombobulated manner, zig-zagging across the tile as his over-working thought process didn't know where to begin. Red sauce was splattered over the floor, the walls, and a little on the ceiling. There was a mix of other liquids across the room as well, dishes strewn chaotically around the room and an overabundance of pots littered the stove. And ALL of it needed to be washed. Twice. That much was certain.

Thackery just giggled, tossing the ladle in the direction of it's pot, where it landed messily beside it. Nivens was audibly stammering to himself, going on in a nonsensical manner. Thackery was certain the rabbit's eyes would soon cross with the amount of panic and worry the overworked bunny produced. The hare hopped down from his stool and padded casually towards his fellow lapine.

"A-A-And the dishes- they need- Oh, window washing, there's- I wonder where- Oh me, oh my- I-I can't even d- the soap must be-"

"Silence!" demanded Thackery silently, placing his paws unexpectedly on the rabbit's shoulders from behind and shaking him violently. Nivens shut up instantly, save for the panicked yelp he emitted upon the stimulus. He stiffened up, staring ahead, still showing a look of evident hopelessness and worry.

Thackery smiled. His jittery companion stood rigid, save for his inevitable shaking. The hare circled him, scratching at his chin in thought and snapping his fingers in front of Nivens' nose. The rabbit jumped and began to yelp in protest when Thackey's quickly raised finger pressed against his lips, accompanied by a loud '_Shhh!_'', "I sil- said silence! …Yes! Now, repeat before me!"

"What are you-"

"_Shkabut!_" scolded the mad one, again pressing a finger to his fidgety friend.

Nivens blushed heavily, remaining silent this time and keeping his paws together at his chest, twiddling them together out of nervous habit. Thackery grinned, still keeping his intense yellow eyes locked on the bloodshot, tired pink ones of the white rabbit.

"Everything is _dandy!_"

"E-E-Everything i-"

"_Shkabubushh," _repeated Thackery, this time placing the tip of his paw entirely on Nivens' mouth to keep it silent, "Did I say 'blabber'?!"

"Yomph saph obrupheetchu!" replied the muffled Nivens indignantly.

"Well, shushies! I lied! Deep breath, go, stop!"

The rabbit hesitated.

"What're you waiting for?!"

Through his nose, Nivens complied obediently, breathing in and out again slowly, his ears beginning to lower in less panic. Thackery grinned happy and **released** the rabbit's mouth to clap his paws together in giddy excitement, "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better," began Nivens indifferently, stammering to find the right words to not give Thackery the wrong impression, "But this kitchen, I mean- The-The Queen, this- mess- Oh dear," he was beginning to panic again. Thackery lowered his ears agitatedly, slightly offended by Nivens' disagreement to his methods, and secondly, to his failure to calm the fidgety spazz down.

As Nivens continued his panicky monologue, he was cut short when Thackery decided to tune him out and simply hugged the rambling rabbit. Tightly. The hare had the ivory one's arms stuck at their sides, and wore a stern face as he carried out his act of affection, much to the rabbit's confusion.

"Th-Thackery!" he cried out impatiently, his face beginning to redden again, this time more fervently, "We don't have t-t-time for this! This k-kitchen needs- It needs-"

"It needs for you to shut yer pie-hole!" exclaimed Thackery loudly, not letting the rabbit go any more loosely for a second, "It's a wonder the poor oven mitts haven't ran away, you yappity-yappity so much!"

Nivens sputtered for a moment, searching for an indignant response, but instead, stood defeated in the arms of the annoying hare, forced against his chest. He didn't protest again, but simply stood there in the comforting embrace, ignoring the defeat of his reddened face.

"I am holding you here until you learn to unknot yer whiskers!"

"Y-You're gonna be here a while then!"

Thackery looked down in surprise at the rabbit's playful response, and simply challenged the jittery thing with a crooked grin, "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Praises? Flames? Suggestions? Y'know where to go!**

**-Apollo**


End file.
